


All the drabbles

by SorcorerSupreme



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Other, Screwderia Ferrari, so relationships and characters will be added as needed, the others are just mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorcorerSupreme/pseuds/SorcorerSupreme
Summary: Aka another desperate try to fight my stupid ass writer's block.Characters and Relationships will be added as needed!1. “Give me a minute to hold my girl.”Four times he could, one time he could not.2. FamilyAka a drabble to cope with this mess
Relationships: Mick Schumacher/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. “Give me a minute to hold my girl.” - Mick Schumacher

When she didn’t finish her very first Formula One race, he was waiting for her right where the Marshalls dropped her off. Even though she was still wearing her helmet, he could tell how frustrated she was. And how angry she was at herself even though it wasn’t her fault. She couldn’t have known that her teammate struggled with his brakes and therefore wouldn’t be able to brake as hard as she expected him to – the team didn’t tell her.   
And he knew the team was waiting for her and for her teammate to come back to the garage for a quick debrief, to talk about what has just happened, but they could wait a minute longer. Quickly, he pulled her into a hug and she placed her head on his shoulder, the helmet adding quite some weight to it. But he was fine with it as long as it gave her a bit of comfort and helped her calm down a bit before having to face the team.   
They stood there for quite a while in silence until she stepped back and moved her visior up to give him a weak smile – he couldn’t see her lips, but he just knew it. Then, she turned around and made her way slowly back to the paddock, to the garage, to face the team and her stupid idiot of a teammate.

* * *

He did it. He finally did it. His first driver’s championship under his belt. All the hard work, the hours in the simulator, the weekends they couldn’t spend together because of all the hard work that went into this car. It paid off. The team celebrated him when he parked the car in front of the no 1 spot and immediately spotted her in the crowd. He didn’t really know how she had managed to end up there but he couldn’t care less.   
He jumped out of the car, carelessly put the steering wheel back into its rightful place and ran towards his crew. The first hug, however, belonged to her. She was beaming with pride and kissed his helmet over and over again while he just stood there and soaked up the moment. He did it. They did it. They proved everyone wrong. Nobody really believed that a relationship between two drivers would work out, but it did. And it worked out even though they were both fighting for the championship for quite a while.   
He then continued to celebrate with his team until someone grabbed him and gently pulled him away from the team. Lewis and Sebastian both congratulated him, both knowing how good it must feel and both feeling honored to be part of this historic moment.   
After weighing, he followed the two other drivers to the cool down room, only to see her standing there, smiling at him with the widest smile ever. “Hey there, champ”, she managed to get out before jumping into his arms and kissing him. And holding her was everything that mattered right now. As if he needed the proof that they were good now that he won the championship against her, now that he was one step closer to his goal than she was to hers.   
“Let him hold his girl for a moment, they both need it”, he heard Sebastian say and yes, he really needed this. Having her here. Reminding him that this was in fact not a dream. And that they were in fact good, pretty good to be honest.

* * *

At the huge party Ferrari threw for his third championship, he could tell something was different. Usually, she’d have a drink or two with the other drivers, but this time, she only drank water and told everyone she would have to leave early the next morning – which he knew was not right, they had the hotel room for the next two days to get rid of the hangover and have some time for themselves before all the media stuff would start next week.   
He was just getting the next round of drinks and when he came back, he noticed she wasn’t there. Charles mouthed “upstairs” and he swallowed. Something was not right and he had to find out what exactly. Now. So he nodded and just left the party, assuming the guys would still be sober enough to realize where he was heading to. Nervously, he entered the lift, pressed the button and waited for the doors to close.   
When he opened the door of their shared hotel room, he didn’t really know what to expect. What he certainly did not expect was her being on the phone. “Mark, I will tell him, I just don’t know how”, she sighed, obviously being stressed about something. “It’s not that simple, it’s lifechanging! What if he doesn’t wa-“ “What do I might not want?”, he blurted out and she turned around, staring at him in shock. “Why aren’t you downstairs, celebrating your title?”, she asked and he shrugged. “Don’t know, might have to do with you acting weird all night long. What’s going on?”   
She tensed and quickly ended the phone call, not wanting Mark to hear the conversation. “I … I did a test after the race.” Confused, he looked at her and she swallowed. “A pregnancy test. And it’s … well, it’s positive. I wanted to have it confirmed by a do-“ Before she could finish the sentence, he closed the distance between them and hugged her. “We’ll figure it out, sweetheart. We’ll manage being parents and everything. We’ll be fine, don’t worry about us.” 

* * *

A few months later, he sat on one of those super uncomfortable hospital chairs. It felt like hours since he had called a taxi to drive them to the next hospital because she was in labour and it was way too early for their baby to be born. And he wasn’t allowed to be in there for some weird reasons he didn’t have the nerves to understand. Every nurse that passed him gave him the same excusing look, meaning there were no news to be shared.   
He was tired, he had just gotten home from the second pre-season testing but he couldn’t rest until he knew how his fiancée was doing. And how their baby was.   
Just when he just couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, the doctor showed up. “We’ve managed to get her into a more or less stable condition, the next 72 will be crucial for her recovery but we expect her to be fine. Your baby boy, on the other hand, will be transported to a children’s hospital shortly, we do not have the medical knowledge he needs.”   
He went to see her first. She barely acknowledged him, still being drugged heavily with painkillers and other stuff.   
Then, a nurse entered her room and he had to make a decision, staying here with his fiancée or joining their newborn son on his way to the hospital. After being assured that she would sleep for a few more hours, he left the room and ran to the helicopter on the rooftop.

The next morning, when she woke up, they cuddled in bed and cried all day long, trying to find a way to deal with the loss of their son, the loss of the child they were so excited for. He hold her all day long, even when he forced himself and her to eat something, there was always an arm wrapped around her to assure her that she was and will never be alone. At least he got to hold his girl, he thought after being close to lose both the night before.

* * *

It was her first race since the loss of their son. But there wasn’t a “they” anymore. Shortly after the death of their son, she decided she’d go back to racing. She was trying to find something that was worth to live for, and she found it in racing. He, however, wasn’t sure whether it was the right thing to do. Racing is already tough enough for someone who hadn’t had an emergency c-section, lost quite a lot blood, had to be stitched up a few times because the scars always got infected and still had some troubles with the pain management of the scars and after losing their son, he was even more afraid than before to lose her too.   
So when she had signed a contract, they had a fight. A massive fight. A fight that had ended their relationship. At one point, she had placed the ring on the table, turned around and left.   
Their lawyers had done all the rest and their teams had made sure to not have them face each other at the pre-season testing. But now, there was no way to not face each other.   
He had qualified P3, she had qualified on P2 and the press conference was more than just awkward. The media tried to make it personal, wanted to hear how it felt to sit there with the person one once shared a bed with – but they didn’t answer.   
  


She won the race. Tears were streaming down her face as she stood on the podium and he watched her from the ground as he didn’t finish the race. His teammate, however, was on P3, so the team would make it look like a nice gesture of respect to his teammate and nobody would have to know that he stood there to see the girl he still loved so unbelievably much where she was supposed to be. Words couldn’t describe how much he would have done to hug her one last time, to tell her how proud he was of her, but he couldn’t. She wasn’t his girl anymore after all.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka coping with this mess that is Ferrari rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slammed this drabble down to cope with Ferrari's current clowning and Seb's yeeted back wing thingy, so sorry for any typos and if something doesn't make sense - I don't know it either lmao   
> [Context for those who haven't read About lies, half-truths and the fucking painful truth bc I suck at upating and I am very sorry for that but writer's block and Coronapression don't work well together: OC had an accident from which she fought her way back into motorsport & is driving for Audi in F1, the accident also revealed that she is actually Seb's younger sis and Fabian's twin and yeah enjoy this mess lmao]

Thursdays were the most draining days of the race weekend as she had to face so many people and tell everyone what they wanted to hear - even though she didn’t feel like it. Especially at the very circuit where her life changed back in 2015 on her teammate’s birthday. She just wanted to leave, maybe drink a beer or two, and then drive the car tomorrow, the tunnel view would let her forget all those memories. 

“Brother dear”, she yelled through the almost empty paddock, holding her phone in her hand. Usually, she would simply storm into the hospitality center, knowing she would find him there somewhere - but Ferrari regarded her as a threat, and one wouldn’t let a threat walk through their hospitality without supervision.    
  


“Yes?” His head popped out of the door and she chuckled. “Mom wants to know whether we’re coming for dinner. And if we’re bringing guests.” While media days were the most draining part of the whole circus for her, she wasn’t sure whether it was the Italian media or his own team for him - he looked drained and tired and it was just Thursday, the actual part of their job was still to come. “The team a-” “Oh come on, they surely will survive without you for one evening. Britta is more than welcomed to join us but I won-” “You know bonding as a team is impo-” “Fine, Kimi can come too but tell him there won’t be much alcohol.” 

Sometimes, deep inside, she wondered whether he was too focused on the fact that he was living his childhood dream to realize he wasn’t the first and probably wouldn’t be the last world champion to arrive at Ferrari with big dreams only to have them crushed in front of them by their own team. But of course she would never tell him that because it was his childhood dream after all and she hoped with everything she had that he was the one to break whatever curse world champions at Ferrari were exposed to - hell, she would sacrifice her first title for it, to see him achieving his childhood dream in red. But only her first, duh. 

“I’m really not sure whe-” “We haven’t had a family dinner in ages, Seb. Just us. And Britta and Kimi if you wanna but please, screw them. Just for tonight”, she was almost begging him, mentally adding a “peaceful” to the family dinner. “Why do you suddenly care so much about family dinners?”, he furrowed his brows and eventually stepped out of the hospitality. “I guess we could both need to feel some support before this weekend at our home track.” 

Sighing, he looked inside and nodded. “Alright. Family dinner it is. I’ll just let the team know, do you wanna drive or should I?” Smirking, she pointed at his bike that rested against the side of the hospitality. “Why don’t we do our bike trip?” 

On the rare weekends when the weather was good and there was no race, before she started competing herself and everything got super messy, they rode their bikes to the Hockenheimring, stopped in Mannheim or a small town on their way and get some food on each way and drove around the circuit. Or they dropped their bikes and ran to the fence, faces pressed against it and imaging their future. Their dad would let one of the sit on his shoulders, one after the other, so they could maybe see some parts of the track or at least some parts of grandstands. On their way back, they would battle for the lead and their parents had to commentate everything. Sometimes it was boys vs girls - then Sebastian and Fabian claimed they had a massive disadvantage - so one of their sisters usually helped their parents with the commentating and the important role of the stewards. 

“That’s like 2 hours, we can do that another time.” Sebastian smiled fondly and she knew he thought of those times as well. “Please, Seb. We both know if we don’t do it know we won’t think about it until the next race here which could be in a decade if they don’t get their shit together and figure something out.” Her best puppy eyes didn’t seem to work as he shook his head and she sighed, shrugging it off. “Fine, then you’re too old for this and just don’t want to get beaten by your younger sister twice this weekend.” 

He was just about to turn around and let his team know he wouldn’t join them for dinner and gasped. “You didn’t just say that.” “Well you won’t prove me wrong so obviously you’re too old for that”, she mocked him, teasingly, knowing too well how to push his buttons. “I’m not too old, I’m just tired.” To prove his point, he yawned and she shrugged again. “You’re getting bald, Sebby, you just don’t want to admit you’re too old to still be the fun big brother you once were.” 

Fifteen minutes later, they both got on their bikes and she smiled happily. This was exactly what she needed to forget all the stupid interviews and the - what felt like thousands of - requests to go through the footage of the crash again. 

They raced each other to each stop light, to each stop sign and to each poster about the Hockenheim Grand Prix and did the commentating as well. “That was a brave overtake of Vettel!”, she yelled as she overtook him on the outside line of the corner and when he almost pushed her of her bike, she screamed for an investigation while laughing her ass off. Fabian, their sisters and parents were missing but it was still nice. They met some fans, waved at them and no one asked them to stop for a picture, but instead wished them the best of luck and she could tell he was enjoying this just as much as she did. 

Just after two hours - with some drinking breaks, they passed the “Heppenheim” sign. They both agreed after a very fast first sprint to take it easy and not do the pace they would do for a workout bike ride.   
“Home, sweet home”, Sebastian said and for once, she agreed. It indeed felt like home right now. 

Their mom had cooked all their favourite foods and as they sat down at the table, they both shared a look, agreeing to not mention this cheat meal on a non-cheating day to anyone else without even saying a single world. And it felt just like back in the days, when they were so close that they could communicate just with their looks and gestures, when only he could calm her down. 

She really enjoyed the dinner, joking with her brothers, talking with her sisters about some hot actors and other things and when the first wine bottle of the evening was emptied, Sebastian stood up to grab a new one from the kitchen - and she knew he enjoyed it just as much as she did, made he had needed it even a bit more than her. 

“How do you two want us to split up for the weekend?”, Norbert asked as they both slipped on their second glass of wine and she shrugged. “You can all go to Ferrari”, she said and everyone looked at her. “Of course I know that secretly, you are all cheering more for me than for him. But Pascal’s gonna have some family or friends over as well and some board members are coming as well, probably some sponsors as well, so it’ll be super crowded in the visitor area anyways.” Sebastian glared at her, as if he wanted to read her mind, and Fabian pouted. “But I wanted to be able to go to Ferrari, Mercedes and Audi.” 

Melanie laughed and teased him about being a spy for Mercedes and the rest of them joined soon. “Or we’ll both give you access to our garages and everything and you can always decide where to watch it?”, Sebastian suggested after calming down and seemed kind of proud for the idea. “You should ask your team whether that’s a threat, they could leak something to Audi, but it should be fine for my garage. We don’t have anything to leak anyways.” 

It got late and their parents decided they had to stay the night, now that everyone was here for once. And as her old room was used as a wardrobe for all the dresses, suits, important/special helmet and all that stuff, they ended up sharing his bed. She could have thrown all of his old stuff from the couch in her room - but she was too tired and they used to sleep in his bed together anyways. It took them a while to figure out, but eventually, they both fell asleep, her back pressed against the wall to leave him some space as he refused to let her sleep on the open side. 

The next morning, their dad woke them up while their mom made their favourite pancakes with a slightly twisted recipe to fit into their diets. While they got ready and double checked when they had to be at the track with their teams, their dad made his famous hot chocolate and even Sebastian - who usually would ask for a coffee instead - drank it. 

Way too soon, they were on their way back to the track, Sebastian drove the family van while she took a quick nap in the back, her head uncomfortably resting against the bikes while he and their dad listened to the radio moderator talking about the Grand Prix. Instead of waking her up gently, he turned the radio up to the max as they approached the circuit and groaning, she woke up to yesterday’s interview being played. “You dick”, she muttered and he chuckled. “Love you too.” He then parked the car and let his father take over the car, helping her with getting the bikes out of it. 

Together, they walked into the paddock and just as their ways were supposed to part, he stopped and smiled at her. “Thank you.” Confused, she looked at him, she hadn’t beaten him yet so there was no need to thank her for that. “For convincing me to join the family dinner. I didn’t realize it before but I really needed it. The media’s been a pain in my arse lately and I got to forget that for a while.” He didn’t need to mention which media in particular, she knew it. “I need you in a mentally good place so you won’t struggle when I beat you on Sunday.” He laughed and high-fived one of his pit crew members who passed them. “Well then I can’t wait to be beaten by you on Sunday.” 

With one of the biggest smiles she had seen on him lately, he joined some Ferrari crew members and she watched him until his grey shirt and the blonde hair with some bald spots disappeared in the crowd.


End file.
